Bianca Lebron
Ten-year-old Bianca was last seen at school in her hometown of Bridgeport, Connecticut on November 7, 2001. She told her friends and a teacher that she was going shopping with her uncle during the day and asked her friends if they wanted to come, but they declined. Bianca was seen getting into an older-model two-tone brown & tan van with tinted windows and chrome trim around 8:30 a.m. The driver is described as a Hispanic male around 20 to 30 yrs old, 5"8 to 5"11 with an average build, black curly hair styled in a short afro with long sideburns and a beard. He was wearing a long-sleeved pullover shirt with the "Gap" logo imprinted on the front and along the right sleeve, Fubu jeans with an image of Fat Albert on the right rear pocket and brown scruffed Timberland boots. The man didn't make any attempt to hide his face from witnesses. Bianca hasn't been seen since. Bianca's classmates believed the man in the van was her uncle and didn't interfere when she went in his van. Her family members say that Bianca doesn't have an uncle and none of her relatives own a van like the one in her abduction. Bianca was a good student and it was uncharacteristic of her to skip school. Administrators at her school didn't realize she was missing until the day after she was abducted. New attendance policies and stronger security measures were put in place after Bianca disappeared and the teacher who heard of Bianca's plans was suspended without pay. Bianca's mother believes her daughter's alive, but had her legally declared dead in order to bring a wrongful death suit against the school. At the time of Bianca's disappearance, she was living with her mother and stepfather. Her family realized she was missing around 4:30 p.m. that afternoon and thought she was at a friend's house, but at 8:30 p.m. that evening, her mother called the police after Bianca failed to return home. Bianca often went to friends' houses after school and one time, she disappeared overnight, but she was at a friend's house safe. Her parents are not considered suspects in her disappearance. In April of 2002, police wanted to question 20-year-old Jason Gonzalez as a possible witness to Bianca's case, but he left Bridgepoint a month after Bianca vanished. In November of 2003, Jason (whose real name is Jason Lara) called the police to deny he knew anything about Bianca's disappearance. The police traced his call to Fort Myers, Florida and arrested him for 2nd degree forgery. Investigators questioned Jason intensely about Bianca's disappearance. Jason resembles the sketch of Bianca's possible abductor and one of his friends owns a van similar to the one she was seen getting into on the day of her abduction. Bianca's loved ones claimed that Jason was Bianca's secret boyfriend and was seen kissing him, but Jason's fiancee says the allegations are fake and are a result of a feud between the Lara and Lebron families. Jason has a criminal record and was sentenced to 7 years in prison for carjacking, but was released early. He had an alibi at the time of Bianca's abduction and is cleared as a suspect in her case. Bianca's described of having an outgoing personality with high self-esteem, being a good student, enjoys dancing and singing, shopping at the Milford and Trumball malls near her parents' house, and had a pet hamster at the time of her disappearance. She has a birthmark on her forehead. She was last seen wearing a green, beige and brown camoflaged shirt, beige pants, black boots and a dark blue denim jacket. Her case remains unsolved. Category:Missing by Year Category:2001